starfyfandomcom-20200214-history
Moe
]] Moe (Kyorosuke in Japan) is a clam, and Starfy's best friend. He is sometimes depicted as being rude, but has good intentions at heart. He lives in the Pufftop Palace with Starfy and Starly, and shares their palace. He sometimes speaks with slang words and phrases, like "yowza", and "I'm Just Ribbin' Ya, Starf!" too. In Densetsu no Starfy 3, he appears in the background when Starfy defeats a boss. History Background During his youth Moe's parents divorced and his mother was forced out of her home. Soon after, she died and her death was the reason for Moe's constantly angry expression. Also he has three siblings which he has been taking care of since the loss of his parents. ''Densetsu no Stafy'' for the first time.]] As shown in the second staff credits, Moe lives in a rundown house with his three siblings, and they wanted some meat, a teddy bear, and a Game Boy Advance. However, Moe couldn't get them those things since they didn't had the money and he tried to figure out where he can get some money, but before he thought of something he saw Ruby and followed her instead which led to meeting and becoming great friends with Starfy. Later after Starfy defeated Ogura once and for all with Moe sealing Ogura back inside the Magic Jar, Moe was rewarded with Treasure for helping Starfy. Then, Moe uses the treasure to get the things his siblings wanted and they all happily dance together at the end of the second staff credits. ''Densetsu no Stafy 2'' He goes on another journey ''Densetsu no Stafy 3'' His Father Sacrafices himself for Moe and the team ''Densetsu no Stafy 4'' He gets a phone ''The Legendary Starfy'' At the begining Moe states that Bunston jumped into the ocean. At the end when you are about to fight Mega Mashtooth, Starfy had gotten hurt, so Moe encouraged him saying: "Go for it Starf, Get up! No time for a nap! SOCK HIM FOR ME!" and at this, Starfy goes to the final battle. Personality Treasure hunting is a hobby of Moe's. In The Legendary Starfy, instead of helping Starfy chase the kidnapped Bunston, he focuses on finding treasure. When Starfy is around treasure, Moe's eyes will glitter with pictures of the nearby find if the player has Moe's Sniffer turned on. This feature can be selected by tapping the small Moe at the bottom of the screen. Moe also loves to eat fine foods. He apparently likes dumplings, as in The Legendary Starfy, there is a mini-game game called Dumpling Master, where Starly and Starfy create dumplings for Moe to eat. The player and Starly create the dumplings, and Starly gives them to Starfy to pass on to Moe. If Moe does not receive a decent amount, he will become furious and his top shell will bounce up and down. Moe will, at the end of the mini-game, tell you how many dumplings you had made. Plus, the official United States Starfy website says he enjoys urchin nachos. This is confirmed in-game when Moe tells Bunston that one of his and Starly's specialties are urchin nachos. In The Legendary Starfy, Moe has his own talk show, which he calls "The Moe Show". Random guests will appear, and the character and Moe will have a small conversation. Sometimes, Starfy will appear on the show; other times, supporting characters and even bosses, such as the Hot Spring Snapper from Hotcha Springs appear! Moe also has a crush on another Starfy character, Ruby , a zebra turkeyfish. Whenever Moe is around Ruby, he becomes quiet, calm, and nicer than usual. It should be noted that in The Legendary Starfy (in one of the earlier levels) that Moe's Three Younger Siblings tells Starfy that Moe has a crush on someone. Later, they tell Starfy that the someone is, in fact, Ruby. Abilities Being a clam, Moe's shell gives him protection. Despite this he still complains about heat and cold. Without any legs he moves easily and can leap into the air. Moe can also dig into the ground and pop out of the ground quickly. He usually only does this to hide. Moe can also survive great falls as in most of the games he along with Starfy usually plummet out of Pufftop into the ocean (with the exception of Densetu no Stafi were Starfy first met him only after starting his journey. Moe apparently has enough room in his shell to hold Starfy or Bunston while closing it but somehow they make impressions from the inside. In Densetsu no Stafy 4 he and Starfy can team up to perform the Powerful Spin. During which Starfy grabs Moe from the back and spins while holding him. The move very quickly and almost immediatly start suffering from Dizziness. Beside the Powerful Spin, Moe has no physical attacks. He usually simply stands on the sidelines of Starfy's adventures and hunts for treasure instead of actually helping. In The Legendary Starfy, Moe helps Starfy find treasure if his eyes glow in the bottom screen. Category:Characters Category:Featured Article Category:Clam Category:The Legendary Starfy Characters Category:Densetsu no Stafy characters Category:Densetsu no Starfy 2 characters Category:Densetsu no Starfy 3 characters Category:Densetsu no Stafy 4 characters Category:Kids